Tera Patrick
Tera Patrick is the Captain Zebra, Black Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury. Bio She has appeared under various names, including Tera Patrick, Brooke Thomas, Sadie Jordan, Tera Hopkins, and Tara Patrick. Patrick She was born in Great Falls Montana on July 25, 1976. To a Jewish father and Thai mother. While Tera was quite young, her mother moved back to Thailand to live permanently, and her father moved with her to San Francisco, California and raised her there himself. Modeling Patrick was discovered in San Francisco by a talent scout for the Eileen Ford Modeling Agency, and at the age of 13 she was signed to a contract to be a model. She moved to New York City shortly thereafter and her career as a runway and catalog model began. At 18, she left the world of modeling and enrolled in college, where she received her associate's (two year) degree in nursing. In the late 1990s, Patrick began modeling again, this time nude and in soft-core features. In 2000, she made the transition to hard-core porn in Andrew Blake's Aroused. Adult Actress Since that time, she has become one of the most popular and recognized porn stars in the world, having graced the pages of Playboy and Penthouse, where she was a "Pet of the Month" and was selected as "Pet of the Year" runner-up, as well as having appeared in more than seventy adult features. Tera is noted for her sultry voice and her aroused and enthusiastic portrayals of sex. Because of this, she has won several awards from the adult-movie business organizations. Today, she hosts the popular webcast The Tera Patrick Show and she is active in the adult film community, raising money for both the Free Speech Coalition and A.I.M Healthcare. We think Tera Patrick is really a great example of porn star success. After having a massive career in adult films, Tera started her own production company and really because a huge success. Even after all this fame and success, Tera still keeps on procuding new hardcore scenes. She mainly does new content for her official site, which is updated weekly with hot new scenes. We don't see Tera dropping much in the ranking here at Barelist any time soon. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Tera Patrick" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury In Episode 84:Fear and the Phantom Using their power, Sophia Santi allows the Big Mike to kidnapped the 5 models and adult flim stars, who are used to create the Phantom Rangers. and in Episode 91: '''The War', She and the rest the Phantom Rangers will become good. See Also *Real Tera Patrick on Wikipedia and Boopedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) Category:Fictional Charater Category:Season 2 Series Category:Ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Adult model Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:Azoong Era Category:Black Ranger Category:Porn Stars Category:Sentai Rangers with Unclassified Colors Category:Phantom Rangers